1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, in particular containers for liquids, for example liquids such as beverages. The invention is especially directed to beverage containers for use in sport, and in particular, for use in field games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been increasing awareness of the need for players in field sports to avoid serious dehydration during the course of a game. This is particularly the case where the field game is played in hot environments, in which case the players may perspire copiously. The problem is particularly acute for players from temperate countries playing in hot climates, but while less dramatic, it is nonetheless also significant for field games under temperate conditions. It is especially important for young players to avoid serious dehydration.
FR-A-2 350 767 describes a container for cosmetics or the like, in the container body is approximately spherical and is closed by a cap which is illustrated as being of approximately part-spherical external profile. The container body terminates at an upper flat face with a central screw-threaded stub. A dispenser is located within the stub. The cap has on its underside an internal screw-threaded cylinder which screws onto the stub. A central discharge opening in the cap is closed off in the closed condition of the container by a button part of the dispenser portion of the container body. Stop-limited rotation of the cap between is accompanied by axial displacement of the cap between open and closed dispositions. The screw cap is provided with an annular ring at the edge which is partially separable from the cap along a tear line. The ring, following separation, may serve as a suspension loop for the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,982 describes a container adapted to store a beverage, and, when empty, to function as a playball. The container includes a spherical shell formed of a flexible synthetic plastics material having a tubular neck projecting from the shell. A screw-on cap is received on the neck. The neck can be retracted into the shell, in which disposition the neck then assumes a re-entrant form. The cap is then held within the shell and flush with the shell. In a storage mode, the shell is filled with a beverage and sealed by the flush cap. To change to an active mode, the shell is squeezed. The internal pressure produced by the squeezing action causes the cap to pop out and the neck to project. The cap can then be unscrewed to dispense the beverage. In the play mode, the shell is empty and the air within the shell is sealed in by the cap, which is again depressed to be flush with the shell. The container now defines a pneumatic play ball.
GB-A-1 263 107 describes a container for foodstuffs such as ice cream. The container includes a hollow body moulded from plastics in the form of an ellipsoid of rotation divided into a small portion and a large portion on a plane transverse to the longest axis of symmetry of the unit. The container portions are connected together by snap action. The unit is designed to facilitate automatic filling and closure, easy opening for consumption and easy subsequent reclosure. The overall external shape is easy and comfortable to grip in the hand. As illustrated, the container is in the shape of a rugby ball. A lateral tab facilitates release of the snap connection between the container portions in order to open the container. After consumption of the contents of the container, the lateral tab may be removed. The container can then be re-closed, substantially permanently, and used as a toy in the form of a rugby football.
DE-U-78 27 681 describes a multipurpose container, in particular for foodstuffs. The container is formed from a thermoplastic material and the container may symbolise a football. As illustrated, the container is formed from two substantially hemispherical half-shells, with flattened top and bottom surfaces in the assembled condition. A generally planar lid is received on the top of the container. A series of the containers can be stacked in a space-saving manner, one on top of the other, by a projecting portion of the lid of a lower container being received within a recessed region of the bottom surface of an upper container.
FR-A-2 600 978 describes a dispensing stopper for pasty products. A rotating cap is mounted on the stopper. Axial displacement of the rotating cap is effected by cooperation of two series of contacting oblique projections on the stopper and cap respectively for closing movement and by cooperation of ramps on the stopper and stops on the cap for opening movement. The base of the cap is further provided with a tearable guarantee strip. The cap can be pushed onto the stopper by simple axial effort, thereby enabling assembly. Manufacture of the stopper and cap is also simplified since these pieces comprise only a very small number of undercut parts.
None of the foregoing describe a container adapted for active use on a sports field, in particular to enable the distribution of a beverage to players engaged in a field game.